


Unlike the Others

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Aranea randomly responds to the King and his Retinues calls for help when taking down vicious deamons. This time is not like the others.





	Unlike the Others

**Author's Note:**

> A different type of ABO fic. 
> 
> While Aranea would most likely be an Alpha, who says Omega's don't wear the pants?

Going out like this, the strangling heat and wanton want is never an ingenious plan. Biggs and Wedge learned long ago not to interrupt her; interference is rewarded with blood-theirs. It's even crazier that it’s a pack of Alphas, well except for the blond beta among them but Aranea must have a death wish, or an irrational drive to have children. That would kill her and Aranea Highwind does some bizarre things, like the fact she just jumped from a drop ship hundreds of feet in the air. She isnt into kids, at least not at this point in time. For their own sake Biggs and Wedge can’t, won't stop her.

“Hey boys, call for some help?”

She sinks down in a mist of omega pheromones which fans out in the current she generates accompanied by the pained roar of the deamon. The King staggers back eyes becoming wide, wild tinged with red, while his Shield and that cute blond MT are left stupefied. Even the stroke from the Iron Giant doesn’t phase into their primitive desires to mate. It only provokes the three and the poor advisor is struggling to direct them to where they should strike only for them to neglect his advice. The demand to safeguard an omega, a female omega spiraling into a heat makes them wild, animalistic growls and displays of power as they tear into the demonic force.

Ignis steps close to the woman, she need not fight even though her own want is to help take it down, but they have it handled now. “So.” Ignis looks her over, cool as a cucumber. He appreciates how Alphas react once their ‘prize’ is imperiled, or in this situation, casually chatting with someone like her. “You’re an omega.”

“Surprising huh?” Ignis coughs, shifts his glasses back and hums. “Did you not expect an omega to be in my position?”

Ignis blushes, nodding repeatedly, “In Insomnia.” He doesn’t finish as Aranea levels him with a narrowed glare, her palm moving over his mouth.

“Sounds like the Empire has a one up for once. I have the same rights, if not more and a better life than an Alpha.” In the far background, the Iron Giant roars pitifully as it seeps back into the soil. That’s her cue to take off, and she pats the Advisor on the cheek, letting the other three get just close enough to pick up an aroma of the pheromones. Despite him being a beta, Ignis gets a lung full of cinnamon and nutmeg, an odd but reassuring combination for a woman. Homely if he thinks about it. He expects aromatic flowers or something else that’s sweet, not strong spices.

“Good job, guys. I’ll see you around.” Having danced with fire enough, she leaps away, leaving them in her fog. For a moment she feels bad leaving Ignis down there reeking of her heat with those three that seems powerless to collect themselves from this distance. That disappears, in the grand picture, she experiences a desire that is eclipsing her control. As she passes, Biggs inhales puffing out a weighty exhale.

“Lady A, Commander Tummelt request you report to the Keep post haste and High Commander Fleuret has issued the same order.”

She laughs. “And Uldor, or the Chancellor, their concerns?”

Biggs pales, “Well, Uldor hopes, and we quote ‘you jump from a shipper and break your leg’.” She smiles Uldor would prefer something like that, although she expected it would be less tamed more physically unpleasant. She is positive they have toned down the exact words. “The Chancellor expects you to debrief him on the Lucians progress.”

“When you are in a considerably better position. He urges you to receive some time off.”

Of course, Aranea nods, “lets head home boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next time she runs into Ignis Scientia, he reeks of crisp lemony lime, tangy orange spice, and vanilla. Not an awful combination but the smattering of three distinct mating marks on his collar, each denoting various mates, leaves him red-faced. She wants to ask what transpired, but it’s clear she realizes just what went down after she left them in a field all those weeks ago in a haze of omega pheromones. However, Ignis’ blushing facade isn’t what she expects when he gets a step closer and drags her into the entrance of an alley.  
> “You drove them into a rut, and once you left, it pushed me into heat.” Her eyebrows lift, she's only ever smelt fresh linen on him but now it’s blended with the trifecta from his Alpha bonds.  
> “I assumed you were a beta. What a surprise.” Rubbing at her own unmarked skin, she brushes his shoulder, “Lestallum is accepting of Omegas even if they have unconventional bonds.”  
> “And you?” His eyes slip to the barren unmarred skin. Aranea sighs. “I’m fine. It can annoy someone always contending for your affections. The Empire differs from Insomnia. A lot of those Omegas, they live openly here without fear of assault, they have careers, are alongside Alphas and Betas. And me, I’m surrounded by them.”  
> “You don’t have a mate?”  
> “I never said that.” She pats him on the shoulder then. “Good luck with yours.” Aranea has a way of disappearing however this time, she can’t. In her leather outfit, it's easy to locate her amongst the Market crowd of energy plant jumpsuits. It helps that the crowd parts for her allowing unhindered passage to two men, two that confounds him to find just lingering in the market dressed like commoners. Ravus is the first to turn, mouth turning up the slightest bit as Loqi joins them with hot food. From his position, he observes them with his awe uncontained. The Alphas follow their Omega, both men flanking Aranea like trained attack dogs. Ignis has his own hounds to deal with now. 


End file.
